


Two Options, One Choice

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hale Pack 2.0, M/M, McCall Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Derek and Scott never once got along ever since Scott became a werewolf. It got worse when he became an Alpha.So, now, Derek has found out that Stiles is his mate, and wants him apart of his own pack.But Scott doesn’t want that at all. He stop it from happening at any cost.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Two Options, One Choice

It was just a normal day at Beacon Hills high school. Well, as normal as being friends with supernatural beings, and knowing of them. Scott has been on edge all day today, and not even Allison could coax him down. The pack knew the reasoning why Scott was acting like this.

The one and only Derek Samuel Hale.

”Scott, what did he do this time?” Lydia asked, pulling apart her fries. She handed most of them to Stiles, as she didn’t eat fries much. “He’s taunting me that’s what! Thinking he’s the only alpha in Beacon Hills.” Scott seethed, growling lowly in his throat.

The huntress sighs in defeat, knowing the moment Scott spoke of Derek, he wouldn’t stop. As Scott went to rant even more about the older Alpha, Boyd came and sat next to Stiles.

”Hey Stiles.” Boyd greets, smiling at the smaller male. “Hey Boyd.” Stiles politely greets back, ignoring Scott’s growl. “I was wondering if you wanted to join the pack tonight for movie night?” Stiles goes to answer, but Scott speaks before.

”No, he won’t.” This made the human roll his eyes at the older. “Isaac really wants you there. He missed you.” Stiles beamed at that, glad that Isaac was missing him. He was missing the Hale Pack as well. “Okay. I’ll be there tonight. Tell Isaac and Erica I said hey.” The taller male nods before leaving their table to head to his own.

Stiles turns and sees the angry look upon Scott’s face. “You’re not going over there.” He demands, and Stiles knows he’s using his alpha voice. “Scott, I’m human, I can do what I want.” He goes to get up, but Scott grabbed his wrist, claws slowly digging in.

”I said you’re not going there! You’re apart of my pack!” He all but possessively growls. The human’s eyes widen at the sudden movement. “You’re hurting me.” Stiles says calmly, showing no fear in his eyes. Scott looked down and saw that Stiles was in fact bleeding.

The alpha pulls his hand away, automatically going to heal him. “No, I can handle this myself.” Stiles says as he started to walk away from the McCall pack. Scott slouched in his seat, almost whining in sadness. “Scott, you can’t stop Stiles from seeing the Hale pack. It’s his choice who he hangs out with.” Lydia says.

”He doesn’t know how dangerous they are!” He seethes, curling his hands together. Allison and Lydia merely gave a gloomy look to each other.

****

Stiles walked up to the huge sliding door, opening it up. There he saw Derek, who was lazily laying on the couch. Isaac came seconds later, a huge bowl of popcorn in hand. Stiles closes the door, walking over to them and dropping his school bag near the couch.

Stiles simply laid across Derek, Isaac automatically cuddling into his side. “Hey there pup.” Isaac beamed, humming softly as Stiles massaged his scalp. Erica then comes from the bathroom upstairs. “Stiles!” She beams her blonde hair bouncing as she was walking down the stairs.

“Where’s Boyd?” Isaac asked. “He had tI head home for a moment. He’ll be back.” Erica takes her seat, pulling Isaac’s legs over her own. Stiles felt his heart beat faster seeing them all around him.

”Who did that?” Derek asked. Stiles was confused, before looking down at his scarring wrist. “No one. I hurt myself on accident.” Stiles lied, but Derek and the others heard it clearly.

“Stiles. Who did this?” Stiles rubbed at the scarring tissue, staying silent. Derek decided it was better to let it go, but he did grab his arm, and started to heal him. “Sourwolf, you don’t have to.” Complained Stiles, to which the alpha merely shakes his head. The human watched the black veins climb the werewolf’s arms.

The scarring tissue was now his normal pale skin. The human sighs, the relief of the pain now gone. He nuzzled into Derek’s neck, smiling against him. Derek’s wolf growled happily at the human.

”I’m back!” Boyd yells as he opens the door, smiling at them. Boyd had a bag full of something in hand. “What’s that?” Erica asked. “Stiles’s favorite.” Stiles pumps his fist, smiling happily. The taller male hands him the bag, the human chowing down on the fries.

Boyd took his seat next to Erica, pulling her into his side. “Okay, movie time now!” Beamed Isaac. Derek plays the movie, having the warmth spread through the small pack. Pack. Yeah, Derek thought Stiles as pack, even if he wasn’t really apart of their pack.

As the movie played, Stiles felt happy with the Hale pack. He felt how Isaac started to get sleepy under his touch. He saw how Erica was mouthing her favorite parts. How Boyd would silently laugh at any funny moments.

Derek turned to look at Stiles. “Hey, you know you can always come here if you need to get away from anything.” The human glanced up into those green hazel eyes. “I know Der.” He whispers to him, having him a small smile. They both go back to watching the movie.

For the rest of the night, the Hale pack and Stiles spent their night watching every kind of movie. Soon enough they ended up falling asleep. All but Derek and Stiles. “You wanna head to bed?” The alpha asked the sleepy human.

”Yeah let’s go.” Stiles slowly climbed off Derek, making sure not to wake Isaac. The alpha and human headed up the stairs, taking a small turn heading to Derek’s bed. “Here, you can change into these.” Derek said, handing him some old sweats and a sweater. Stiles being sleepy, just tossed off his clothes and tossed on Derek’s.

Derek blushed at seeing the back of Stiles. It was littered with moles, making Derek wanting to kiss and lick each and every one. Stiles in his sleep like state, climbed into bed, yanking his arms out. Almost like a child wanting their mother.

”Come to bed Derek.” The human whined, Derek merely shaking his head chuckling. He changed as well, climbed under the covers and pulls the younger closer to him. The human nuzzled into the older’s neck. “Goodnight Sourwolf.” Stiles whispered.

”Goodnight Stiles.”

****

Stiles watched as his dad tapped at the file. “What’s catching you like this?” Stiles asked, sitting down next to his father. “These murders that are happening. I feel like it might be a psychopath, but then again...” Stiles knew what his father was speaking of.

”Want me to have a look?” The older nods, sliding over the pictures. Stiles studies it, before gasping in shock. “I’ve seen these at Deatons. I can take it over and ask him about it.” The sheriff nods, ruffling his hair.

”Also, who’s are those?” Stiles looked down and saw that he was in Derek’s clothes. “Oh Dereks. I didn’t have extra clothes and so he gave me some.” Noah nods, before yawing. “Well I’m heading to bed. Goodnight Kiddo.”

And then Stiles was by himself. He took the photos and grabbed his car keys. He didn’t have anything else to do at the moment. He heads into his Jeep, and hurried down the road to the clinic.

He saw the light on, but the sign saying closed. Stiles knew that he’d be allowed it though. He knocks on the door, waiting for Deaton to open the door. “Stiles, what brings you here so late?” The vet asked, letting the human in.

”Uh my dad needs help with this case. I know I’ve seen these in some of your books.” Deaton takes a look at the markings on the people’s back. “Yeah you are right Stiles.” Deaton said walking to the back, Stiles following after him.

He skimmed the books, before grabbing at one. “Here, it’s from the origins of the Tintek Druids. They’re known for their ten fold markings in their wrist. See the bottom of the back?” Stiles takes notice of the tenfold.

”These signs are words. It’s the language of Igbo. It’s says, Lock their lives in mere hours, make them feel like they feel from towers, and slaughter their insides, and make their blood splatter.” Stiles wanted to throw up at what the signs or language meant.

”So, we’re dealing with Tintek Druids?” The Hale pack emissary nods. “Here, you’ll need to study this if you guys are gonna face these guys.” Stiles bids the man goodbye and goodnight.

”Well, as least we know what we’re dealing with now.” Stiles mutters.

****

”So what’s this meeting about?” Scott asked, leaning against the tree. They were in a clearing in the preserve. Stiles had called the McCall pack, vaguely telling them where to meet but not why.

Before Stiles could speak, Scott’s growling deeply. That’s when the Hale pack comes at the other side. Derek growled at Scott. “What the hell is he doing here!?” Scott asked.

”This is a meeting. I alone can’t handle these guys, let alone only us. We need more help.” Stiles said, pulling out the extra photos and the book he got from Deaton.

”They’re Tintek Druids. Powerful beings. They’re killing people as an offering for immortal life.” Stiles said, hanging the pictures. Lydia looked like she might throw up. Yeah she finds bodies, but this just made her sick.

“These are really powerful people. The only way we can get rid of them is either gifting them what they need or killing them with a flower called the Midnight.” Stiles said, remembering the information he found from the book he has.

”Just for one night, can you guys handle each other to keep Beacon Hills safe again.” The human said, a sad tone to his voice. “Fine. Okay.” Scott said, waiting for Derek. “Okay.” The human sighs in relief.

”Okay, now let’s go gather the things we need. We’re attacking tonight.” Stiles stated, determined to have Beacon Hills safe again. He wanted the humans of Beacon Hills to think their lives were normal, since his wasn’t.

****

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Erica was knocked out by a tree trunk. Boyd was bleeding with smoke coming from the wound. Lydia was screaming, covering her ears. Scott was trying hard to fight one of the druids.

Allison was clutching her side, Isaac coughing out some blood. Derek bashed one of the druids in the head, knocking him out. “Stiles!” Both alphas yell, but before the human could react, he felt his back get slashed in pain, it felt life fire filled his skin.

He could feel the blood falling down his back, sobs racked his throat. Derek roared, slashing at the Druid, killing him. The alpha rushed to Stiles, grabbing him. Stiles screamed in pain, tears falling down his cheeks.

”D-Derek, am I gonna die?” He asked, laughing at his own words. “No, no you’re not. Hey, look at me Stiles. Don’t close your eyes! Stiles!” Derek desperately cried out, holding the human to his chest.

”Damn it! Scott call Melissa and Noah!” Derek yelled. Scott was in shock, he didn’t even hear Derek at first. “Scott!” He moved so fast, dialing his mother’s phone. As he was speaking to her, Boyd started to heal, rushing to Erica, who started to come back to her senses.

”Allison.” Scott cried, hurrying to his girlfriend. “I’m fine, I’ll wait til we get to the h-“ she coughed up some blood. Scott held her hand, taking some of her pain to make it bearable. “Isaac, are you okay?” Boyd asked, as he saw the blond crawl over to them.

”I just need to be with you guys.” He said weakly. Lydia felt the screams leaving her was, allowing herself to stop her own banshee screaming. “She said to come to the back.” Derek was then off his knees and running to the Jeep.

****

Lights blinded the human, as he slowly fluttered his eyes open. He felt that his mouth was dry, as he went to speak. He felt his back was sore, and felt weak all together. He slowly climbs up onto the bed, seeing that there was a tv above his bed.

As he looks around the room, he sees some jackets, pillows, and shoes on the floor. He then sees the cup of water by his bed. He hurried to grab at it and downs the water.

He lets out a sigh of relief, finally being able to feel his mouth. “Stiles!” Lydia’s voice sounded, as she walked into the room. “Guys! Stiles’ sis awake!” Lydia shouted. And then the Hale and McCall pack were hurrying into the room.

”Stiles!” Isaac cried, climbing into the bed and hugging the human tightly. “Still human here pup.” He jokes, hugging the teen back. Isaac cuddled into the human, nuzzling into his neck.

”What happened?” Stiles asked. “You got hurt by the druids. Badly. They had to put stitches in your back. About 5 large ones.” Allison said, leaning on the arm chair as Scott took the seat. “W-what?” He asked, shocked. He shot up in bed, crying out in pain.

Derek was by his side in seconds. “Don’t move, please.” He pleaded, his hazel green eyes watery. Stiles smiles softly at the sadden alpha. “Derek, I can handle a few scars.” He said, although he knew he was lying. The alpha only whined, but softly smiled.

”Well, we’re gonna head home. We wanted to stay here until you woke up.” Boyd said. Isaac only shook his head. “I wanna stay with mom.” He cried out, whimpering into the shorter male’s neck.

Stiles blushed at being called a mom. But he felt it fit right for Isaac. “It’s fine guys. Isaac can stay. I’ll make sure no one comes in here.” Melissa said as she walked into the room. “How you doing there Stiles?” She asked as she checked his heart rate, vitals, and other stuff.

”I’m good. Just in a bit of pain. I’ll pass.” He jokes, winking at her. She merely laughs shaking her head. “You guys saved Beacon Hills once again, that’s what matters and your health.” Melissa said, bearing Stiles a kiss to his forehead.

”Come on you guys, let’s leave Stiles to heal.” And they were out the room, Stiles and Isaac falling asleep to each other’s heart beat.

****

”Why the hell didn’t you go after him!?” Scott asked the second they were a fair amount away from the hospital. Derek turned toward him, eyes flaring red. “I was busy trying to help you fight that Druid. You could’ve easily helped him as well. Don’t blame this shit on me because you couldn’t save your own pack member!” Derek yelled.

”Exactly! My pack member! He’s in my pack not yours! So I’d kindly like you to stop hanging out with him!” Scott seethed. “That’s not your decision to make! He might be in your pack. But if any given chance, he’ll come to mine.” Scott scoffed at this.

”Why, you guys hate each other!?” This made the Hale pack whine and growl. “No Scott we don’t! You wanna know why?” Derek knew he was getting out of control, but he didn’t care.

”Stiles is my mate!” Derek yelled, and all went silent. The McCall pack were shocked into silence. “You’re lying. You are only saying that to keep him with you!” Derek grabbed the younger alpha by his shirt, pulling him close.

”He’s my mate, and I know because I’ve been feeling it lately since he started hanging around the pack. So I’m sorry if it hurts your little werewolf heart, but no matter what. Stiles will always end up being in my pack. Always.” Derek let the younger alpha go, walking away and into Stiles’s jeep.

Boyd and Erica follow after their alpha, getting into the back.

The McCall pack watch as they drive off, leaving them alone in the parking lot. “Was Derek telling the truth?” Lydia asked. Wondering if the other alpha was telling the truth about Stiles being his mate.

”He was. Stiles is Derek’s mate. But not if I do something about it.” And then he was off, leaving the two girls alone. “This isn’t going to end well.” Allison muttered, grabbing Lydia and walking to their own car.

****

It’s been a few weeks since the Druid incident. Stiles was feeling a lot better, but he did still feel some aches and felt like he was bleeding some times. And he did start having these odd dreams, but he took that to the druids.

”Stiles you awake?” His father asked, walking into his bed room. Stiles was at his laptop, doing some research as always. “Yeah, you going into work?” Noah nods, ruffling the younger’s hair.

”Make sure to take these.” He said, pointing to the painkillers by his laptop. “Yes, yes, I know.” Stiles said, smiling at his father. “Okay, I’m gonna head off love you.” And then the sheriff was out of the house.

As Stiles went back to researching, he heard a loud thud. He looks over to see Scott propped on his window. Stiles rolls his eyes, opening the window. “I swear you and the wolves don’t ever like to use doors.” Stiles jokes, but notes the serious look on the other’s face.

”I want you to stay away from Derek and his pack.” Scott once again used his alpha voice. Stiles looked at Scott in disbelief. “No. I’m not going to stay away from them!” Stiles yelled, getting up from his chair, ignoring the pain.

”You can’t tell me what to do!” Stiles seethed, as his back flared up in even more pain. Stiles took his seat back down. “Fine, then I’ll take it into my own hands.” And then Scott was off and outside Stiles’s room.

Stiles for the first time ever since Scott and Stiles became friends, felt fear. Of Scott.

****

Much to Scott’s plan, it worked. Stiles stayed away from the Hale pack. It’s been a month since he last saw them. He’s see them at school, but when he would try and talk to them, Scott would be right there, taking him away.

Stiles had gotten quiet over the time. Both Lydia and Allison noticing it. When they would try and have Stiles engaged into one of their many conversations, but he just looked away from them.

Stiles could feel himself getting less and less talkative, feeling less wanted, and just in general feeling like he was losing himself. And these dreams weren’t helping at all. They haven’t stopped at all.

He read through the whole book of the Tentik Druids, but he couldn’t find anything about this dream stuff. He even went deeper into the internet trying to find some stuff, but nothing. So he goes to Chris about it.

”The only time I’ve ever heard of something like this was years ago. It’s a type of Kitsune. Which is a Fox. There’s thirteen of them.” Chris said, before opening up his laptop. “We have some information on them here.” He said turning the laptop Stiles’s way.

”It seems like this is the one we’re dealing with.” He said, pointing to a name called ‘Nogitsune’ Stiles read through the whole thing again, and everything that’s been happening all matched.

”So I’m getting possessed by a Fox spirit?” He asked. “Not necessarily. It’s more getting triggered by your overwhelming emotions.” This made Stiles stop in his tracks. “Are you saying that I’m not human?!” He yelled.

”I don’t know Stiles. The Nogitsune can only enter someone of weakness yet great power. And I guess he found comfort in you. Mainly since you’ve been pretty weakened by the druids.” The older Argent said.

”How does he, well work?” Chris hummed. “It says that the Nogitsune will take care of it’s host if needed. It’ll play a game with you inside your head while he takes over and makes sure you’re safe from harm.” That’s when Stiles gasp.

”I have been blacking out for a while from time to time.” Chris nods. “Is there any of information about them?” Chris nods once again. “There’s these black like sticks called foxtails. It’s what summons Onis. They are like soldiers for Kitsunes. They’ll work under you if you break the foxtails.” Chris then jumps from his seat.

”Kate, when we were younger used to go on and go about foxtails. How they were the most delicate item to Kitsunes. I think she might’ve keep them safe away for safe keeping.” And then Chris was off.

”I have a Fox budding up with my brain. Yay.”

****

Stiles opens the door, head feeling heavy. He felt sick, so badly sick. “Stiles!” Isaac’s voice was so loud, it made the teen wince in pain. “W-where’s Derek.” Stiles felt that if he were with Derek he’d feel better. And as if on cue, Derek comes rushing towards Stiles.

The second they touched, everything went back to normal. Stiles felt the heat of the werewolf, and just hugged him tightly. “Stiles, are you okay?” Derek asked. “He said to come to you. That you’ll help.” This confused the alpha.

”Who?” He asked, pulling Stiles into his lap. “Void. He said you’d help me feel better.” This confused the Alpha. “Who’s Void?” He asked. And that’s when Stiles starts the whole story of a few months ago.

”And that’s where we are now.” Stiles said, keeping himself wrapped around Derek. The Alpha hummed, before letting out a breath. “I think I know why Void wanted you here.” This peaked Stiles’s attention.

”Can we talk alone?” The betas nod, leaving the loft. Once Derek knew they were out of werewolf hearing, he spoke up. “Void is pushing you to me because, because we’re mates.” Stiles pushed himself off Derek’s chest.

”I’m sorry, mates?!” He asked. Derek whined at this. “No! I’m not mad! I’m just shocked that’s all. I’ve liked you ever since we first met. I just thought it was going crazy about a stupid crush.” Stiles felt his cheeks burn.

”Well now you know it’s not a stupid crush. And Stiles?” The mere Kitsune/human looked up. “I love you.” He said, pressing their lips together in a long overdue kiss. Stiles moaned into the kiss, wrapping his body around Derek again.

”I love you too.” He said, before feeling himself getting picked up. Stiles didn’t care that Scott didn’t want anything to do with the Hale pack. Stiles was apart of this pack, whether or not Scott liked it.

Derek was Stiles’s mate and vise versa. Stiles wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.


End file.
